


Hawkward

by hermione_vader



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_vader/pseuds/hermione_vader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for avengerkink.  Thor pulls Clint into the bedroom after a difficult mission, and everything goes perfectly...until Tony walks in.  But Thor's reaction isn't what Clint expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkward

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt [here.](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=17705783#t18399799)

It happens on a day after an especially grueling mission when Clint's left shoulder is killing him because he took a minor hit, but he almost forgets about it when Thor sneaks up behind him and slides his gigantic hands down Clint's body, from torso to groin to thighs. Clint leans into it and rolls his head back against Thor's shoulder. Then he turns around and drags Thor into the bedroom, all grabby hands, loose lips, and stumbling feet as they shuck their clothes to the floor.

Clint sprawls back on the bed and wraps his legs around Thor's trunk-like waist and shuts his eyes as Thor works his way inside. Clint's hips buck up and he winces through the pain of the first several thrusts. Then he feels Thor tilt himself downward and everything clicks. The thrusts' aches dull and Clint wraps his hand around his own cock, but Thor pushes it away and takes over. Clint falls into the easy rhythm of Thor's thrusts and squeezes when he suddenly feels one of those thick arms draping across his collarbone. The pressure sends a thin shot of pain down his left arm, but he grits his teeth because Thor's next thrust hits a nice spot and Clint swears his cock gets harder. His breath gets shallower and the pain in his ass and his arm start to fade when---

"Hey, Thor, I got a question."

Clint's eyes snap open and he sees Tony standing in the doorway, staring.

"Yes, what is it, Tony?" Thor turns his head and all Clint can see during the next two thrusts is that thick, blond mane. He wishes he'd kept his eyes open earlier.

Tony scratches his head. "I was just wondering...uh, you want me to come back later?"

Two more small thrusts. "No. Ask."

"So the Bifrost Bridge is technically a rainbow bridge, right?"

"Yes." Thor thrusts harder this time, increasing the pressure on Clint's left shoulder. He yelps.

"So it's technically a Rainbow Connection, right?"

"Yes, I suppose that term is also correct." Thor squeezes Clint's cock again. Clint glares at Tony and gasps.

"So that means that if we all tried really, really hard, the lovers, the dreamers, and I could fix it?"

Thor lets go of Clint's cock and pain starts coursing through his shoulder again. He tries to keep himself from groaning. It doesn't work. "That's impossible."

"You can tell that to the committee of lovers and dreamers I've assembled." When Clint glances over at Tony again, he's not smirking like he should be. Maybe he's leering just a little bit.

Thor lifts his arm off Clint's collarbone and shoulders.  Clint gasps again.  "I suppose I could.  But why dash their hopes?"  Thor looks back down at Clint, brushing a hand along his cheek.  Then he looks over at Tony again.  "I would much appreciate it if you periodically informed me of their progress.  I wish them luck."  
  
"I'll let them know, big guy."  Tony smiles at Thor, meets Clint's gaze and turns to leave.  Clint sighs.  But Tony immediately turns back, smirking this time.  "Oh, yeah, Thor, you finished with _Spartacus: Blood and Sand_ yet?"  
  
"I have reached episode nine.  Clint is on episode two."  Thor thrusts again and Clint cries out.  
  
"Episode two.  One of the 'we still can't find our budget' episodes."  
  
Clint grunts as Thor grabs his cock again.   
  
"Do not mock him.  And do not tell us how the story ends."  
  
Clint sees Tony's eyes light up.  
  
"Just guess."  
  
"Spartacus throws off his chains of bondage, rises up, and conquers all of Rome with his dominus's head on a platter?"   
  
"...Sure.  We'll go with that."  
  
A wicked smile spreads across Thor's face as he runs his hand up Clint's chest and squeezes his dick a few more times.  His fingers draw lazy shapes on Clint's skin, tracing his nipples and making his mind white and starry.  Clint bucks into Thor's grip, forgetting about Tony's gaze.  His come slowly coats Thor's hand while his body shakes with relief.  After a few more thrusts, Thor shudders and collapses on top of Clint, nuzzling and nipping at his cheek.  
  
Tony's voice breaks in again.  "Wow.  You two put on quite a show."  
  
"Thank you, Tony," Thor tells him.  Clint speaks with his middle finger.  
  
"You're very welcome, Thor.  I'll leave you guys to..."  He gestures, then slips away from the threshold.  
  
Clint pushes Thor away and turns on his side, facing the wall.  "The fuck was that?"  
  
Thor's hand creeps onto Clint's left shoulder, massaging the muscles bit by bit.  "Tony wished to speak to me, so I obliged.  I fail to see the problem."  
  
Clint shrugs Thor's arm away and rolls over to face him.  "You fail to see the problem with letting Tony watch us fuck?"  
  
Thor furrows his brow.  "Does our coupling shame you?"  
  
"Hell no.  Shit, I've fucked in front of people before."  In bars.  In alleyways.  In hostels.  Places where no one else gives a shit.  "But I want you alone.  Always.  Because you're you."  
  
Thor jerks his head back.  "Because I embarass you."  
  
"No!"  Clint pushes against Thor's chest.  "Because you're not some cheap fuck.  Goddamn.  Fuck's sake."  
  
"I see."  Thor pulls him into a rough kiss.  "You crave more than physical pleasure."  
  
Clint glances at the blank walls and nodded.   
  
Thor pulls him close, kissing his forehead and nose.  "Then I hope you understand that nothing will ever stop me from pleasuring you."  
  
Clint kisses him.  Hard.  He drags his hand up Thor's arm and neck and buries it in that blond mane.  He doesn't care who walks in at that moment because nothing beyond the bed matters.


End file.
